


【宁猫】安乐窝

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Wu "Cat" Yao





	【宁猫】安乐窝

  
他和吴尧认识得早，但却一直交情不深。在LDL的时候他一直只关注眼前的一亩三分地；等升入了LPL，他们和DAN也并不是特别的熟悉。卓定去了滔博倒是偶尔提起队友，因此他心里总算是把cat这个ID对上了人。吴尧个头不高，笑起来眼睛眯起来，不笑的时候安静得心事重重。一会儿让人觉得他像个中学生，一会儿又让人觉得他什么都看清楚了，心里明镜一般。  
  
高振宁第一次知道对方比自己还大三岁的时候吓了一跳。他和卓定还有高天亮在餐厅吃饭，两个弟弟给他的MSI之旅践行，不知道聊到什么话题，卓定突然说队里有人要去现场解说。高振宁原先没有当回事儿，只笑道那你让他给我们说点好话。卓定吃吃笑着说宁王多请我吃饭，我让猫皇以后多罩着你，他要转解说了。  
  
吴尧很久没有上场，高振宁过了一会儿才想起来是谁。他对cat的印象还停留在那个娇小的选手上，愣了一下没反应过来。卓定补充：“他要退役了。”  
  
“他这就退役了，他多大了啊……”高振宁探手抓了两根烤串过来。  
  
“他都24了宁王。”  
  
“真的假的啊，”高振宁吃惊，“没觉得他比我大这么多啊。”  
  
“他95年的嘛。”  
  
高振宁掐指一算，自己刚过了21岁的生日。21岁，好像离24岁很远，但好像离20岁更远一些。离卓定和高天亮正处的19岁更远。Kid退役时他觉得自己还有很长的路要走，转眼间他突然觉得时间紧迫起来。  
  
三个月前还觉得自己太年轻，现在突然有一种感觉好像老了。心里一阵不知从何而来的唏嘘，说不上是危机感还是预感。此时并没有什么特别的事情发生，他们刚刚夺得了LPL春季赛的冠军和MSI的资格，在那一刻高振宁却觉得自己像是在一条单行道上转了一个身，于是日光从身前变成到了身后。他走到了太高的顶点，无计可施只能返程。  
  
后来他早就忘了这个时候的那一刻晃神，甚至连MSI的失利，S9的沉寂和S10困兽一般的挣扎都能如常提起。同样在24岁的时候，高振宁宣布了退役。他在LPL的整个职业生涯都在IG，甚至包括退役后的第一年。S11他上场的次数逐步递减，但他直播的次数更多了，如同许许多多将要退役的选手一样，他会看IG的比赛说个贯口相声一样的解说复盘，vlog里明明暗暗地提示，他退役后顺理成章当上了IG的教练。他当选手的时候舆论相当差劲，进了教练组之后黑子却突然对他失去了兴趣。BP当然该骂还是要骂，但至少没有当选手时挨得骂多。  
  
他这时候倒是跟吴尧渐渐熟悉了起来。教练BP下台在休息室一个人也是看，跟解说在一起边聊天边看也是看。当教练毕竟和当选手不一样，少不了这些人际往来。高振宁谈不上多擅长交际，但他不怯和人说话，不惮拿自己开玩笑，要和人混熟也容易。几个解说也都是老油条，看着他从寂寂无名到巅峰再跌下来，对他还算和善。  
  
所有解说里，吴尧并不是跟他最熟的。吴尧虽然阴阳怪气一把好手，但并不怎么喜欢总把注意力往自己身上引。有时候就在解说休息室沙发里窝着，抱着一桶鸡翅，有想法了就懒洋洋发表一下意见。但高振宁印象深刻的是有一次休息室里就他们两个，那时他刚上台BP，吴尧问他什么感觉。  
  
高振宁停了一刻，道：“有点奇怪。”  
  
吴尧又问他习惯不习惯，他说还好。表情坦然。  
  
没有什么不习惯的。作为选手久了，自然知道教练都干些什么。身份转变如同转一个身那样简单。只是曾经眼前是亮起的屏幕，现在放眼望去，台下观众如同黑沉的潮水。他从巅峰下来时也如同转一个身那般轻描淡写，却也是一个不可逆转的改变。

他的答案有点敷衍，虽然是真心话。吴尧坐在沙发里看着他，好像有什么想细问的，但最后什么都没有说，好像自己已经明白了。  
  
还是选手的时候他的感情经历给他惹了一身的腥。他和上一任分手之后有相当长的一段空窗期。长到身边的人都觉得有点不对劲。但其实没有什么奇怪的。高振宁是个自傲的赌徒，但并非头脑不清醒。他年轻时愿意全心全意笃信爱情，轰轰烈烈将自己全交出去，他尽力去试了，发现此路不通，便迅速地转变了心态，对爱情不再抱有幻想，对下一段感情的期待是安稳的家庭。如同烧得赤红的铁倏然淬入冷水，飞快地冷却下来，变得坚韧。  
  
PDD一开始说要给他相亲的时候还抱着开玩笑的心态，没想到高振宁很快就答应了。他答应得太快，刘谋没达成和他斗嘴半小时的目的，想整他一下，故意没告诉他对象是谁。  
  
刘谋：“相亲相亲，你去了自己去问嘛。”  
  
高振宁委屈了，25岁的青年还跟十年前被刘谋救走那会儿一样大着嗓门抱怨刘谋不厚道。最后还是老老实实地穿着半休闲的正装，裹着心里的忐忑，进了刘谋订的包厢。  
  
他一进去就懵了一下：“哇是你啊？我没走错吧？”  
  
吴尧气笑了：“什么叫是你啊，你都不知道谁来吗？”  
  
“嫖老师没跟我说啊，”高振宁也觉得好笑，声音大了点，“他让我自己来问嘛。”  
  
他摘了外套坐到了吴尧的对面。包间小小的，灯光澄黄，小方桌下他好像膝盖都离对方只有两寸远。吴尧人也小小的，穿着合身的浅色衬衫，带着边框细细的圆眼镜。  
  
高振宁心里原本那阵因为相亲见到熟人而消失的忐忑又渐渐地浮了出来。他不自觉放低了声音，摊开菜单问：“那个，你想吃点啥？”  
  
等上菜的间隙，高振宁有点不知所措。他来的路上也很是打了一番腹稿想自己要问点什么，如何循序渐进，此时一切准备却只能作废。好在吴尧倒是神态自然，给他抛了几个问题，两个人才聊了起来。  
  
都是熟人，又没有故意挑新的话题，说的还是LPL的那点事。吴尧解说当久了，有点小道消息，问他：“全明星他们想搞个娱乐赛，解说和教练打，你想参加吗？”  
  
高振宁回答得干脆：“我就算了吧。”  
  
“嗯？”吴尧筷子停了一下，夹起一片油焖笋，“你怎么不去啊？”  
  
“我都退役了，还打啥比赛啊，带他们打比赛都够累的了。”高振宁把盘子往他那边轻轻推了一点，给自己杯子里倒满了饮料。  
  
“你在底下看他们的时候就不想自己上去打吗？”  
  
“替补的时候做梦都想，退役了就不想了，”高振宁道，“想也没用，都过去了。”  
  
他声调平淡，不是在向谁辩解什么，说得也简单，显然自己早就想过了许久。  
  
吴尧沉默了一会儿。他跟高振宁比起来，退役得要早得多。但现在他能不能平平淡淡说一句都过去了，好像也难。有时候解说的时候看选手上场，也依然难以自控地想象自己如果能上场时会怎么样。复盘他也忍不住说一两句“这波我也行”或者“我上肯定不行”，然后乍然意识到自己已经28了。  
  
但他对高振宁这个答案也不怎么意外。他也看过对方的直播复盘，有弹幕或嘲讽或认真地说如果高振宁在场上打会怎么样，都被高振宁一句“这就没意义，我现在都退役了”给怼了回去。  
  
他最后半开玩笑地说：“我倒是一直挺想再打比赛的，要不是实力不行，可能打到现在都赖着不退呢。”  
  
说的是真心话。接着又有些怅然。他想他还是有点羡慕高振宁。羡慕他的冠军，羡慕他现在放下得这么洒脱。这也没什么，常人之情。  
  
这话他没说，但高振宁或许听懂了。小他三岁的大个青年有点局促，说哎别这么说，你们当时还赢了我们呢。  
  
他那副欲言又止的样子看着有点可爱，也有点可怜。低眉顺眼地像真正低落的是他，完全没有之前说“都过去了”那种淡定自如。吴尧看得在心底笑了一声，突然觉得再怎么争辩当初究竟是技不如人还是生不逢时真的没什么意思。  
  
“我现在觉得去跟他们这些退役的比没意思，”吴尧讲话又带上他惯常那种一挫一顿意味深长的语气，“要比就跟现在在场上的比是不是？比赛上不了，那rank里见不行吗？”  
  
他心思一动，接着说：“哎宁王，你考虑一下，咱俩下路组个猫宁组合，杀进国服前十，你看他们怎么说。”  
  
“啥啊，猫儿宁组合，”高振宁被他逗笑了，差点没呛着，“没问题嗷。”  
  
他俩还真开始直播双排，当然什么国服前十的傻话都心照不宣地没提。高振宁的ad都不知道多少个版本之前的英雄池了，整天烬和吴尧的巴德文艺复兴。一半在娱乐大众，一半在娱乐自己。  
  
除了双排之外，他们也尝试过约会。一开始一块儿看电影时还有点微妙的不习惯，捏不准和熟人以及和情人之间的区分的那道线。渐渐地那种熟稔反而自然起来了。相处和平常也没有什么大的分别。最多坐得近一点，情侣座里窝成舒服的姿势，有一搭没一搭地聊天。跳过火星四溅的热恋期，两个人倒是都还挺满意。他们甚至还聊过这个方面。当时高振宁在转会期决定去新的战队执教，可能也是因为传言里他又有了新感情，网上不知怎么重新掀起一股骂他的热潮，提到当初真真假假的八卦。吴尧直播间停了一周，两个人在吴尧的房间里做点正经情侣间的事，夜里搂一起睡觉的时候，聊起之前还做选手的事。吴尧说自己当时和张明，在一起的时候好像也稀里糊涂的，分的时候好像也没说清。他当时没觉得退役了当解说会有多大不同，但他换了个身份再回滔博的基地看张明，好像什么都觉得不对劲。两个人都感到了那种陌生，自然而然地没有再继续。  
  
高振宁说，有的人就是得一直是身边的那个人才行。当初认识的时候是什么样就得是什么样，变了就是走了两条道儿，越离越远。  
  
曾经和队友间的感情，若不是并肩奋斗了那么久，也并不会滋生。因此再怎样，做不成战友，感情没了根基，只能觉得陌生。有的人跨过了这道坎儿。更多的像他俩，曾经笃信的爱情也只能在那一个突兀的转折点翻了一面，快速地沉寂。  
  
高振宁把他往怀里搂一搂，几乎将吴尧整个包住，说都过了，之前的事儿。  
  
吴尧笑道：“我这跟你兜底儿呢。你在想什么。”  
  
高振宁这一副样子分明是将过去放在了过去，他放下心来。  
  
在一起待久了，两个人之间的那种熟稔很难遮掩，当时吴尧去相亲还是长毛和PDD牵的线，因此解说圈里也一清二楚，偶尔在台上还打趣他。吴尧起初还装作无辜防得密不透风，后来解说高振宁带的那支队，见到队员中间一波究极上头，脱口而出：“这高振宁不得让他们写个五千字检讨啊？”  
  
王记得很敏锐：“猫皇，你怎么知道他们教练会罚他们写检讨啊？”  
  
吴尧赶紧找补：“我瞎说的。”  
  
没想到那一波上头居然还打赢了。他下了解说台回家，挺晚的时候高振宁才回来。他心里还记挂着这件事，两个人边吃宵夜他边问：“你们那个队，中路那一波，给我看傻了，这他们都敢打吗？”  
  
“我跟他们说了好几次这种不能打啊，他们又不听我的。”高振宁语气委委屈屈，脸上却带着笑。毕竟是赢了，他心里还是开心。  
  
“让他们写检讨没？”吴尧早就知道他不骂队员，有什么事就写检讨。他第一次知道的时候还笑了半天。高振宁摇头，他又问：“那你怎么处理的？”  
  
“我让带头的给我解释一下当时为啥非得打，”高振宁道，“然后带他们去吃了顿火锅。”  
  
吴尧问小队员怎么解释的。高振宁说到这儿有点半真半假的生气，还有点欣慰：“告诉我所有人都觉得自己能秀对面，他们都说能打，相信队友就打了。”  
  
吴尧笑起来，道：“你们当时不也这样？就离谱。”  
  
高振宁道：“我们当时确实这么想的啊，还总是觉得教练傻逼，现在自己当教练了才觉得不是这回事儿。”  
  
他顿了一下，道：“就是老了。”  
  
他这话说得吴尧不爱听，筷子一撂：“谁说你这就老了啊，宁王永远18好吧。”  
  
高振宁被他的语气嘲讽得面上有点不好意思，灵机一动道：“永远18就升不了LPL了。”他趁着吴尧开口前补充：“那就赚不了钱了。”  
  
吴尧便改口：“那就永远20，永远拿冠军，行吧？”  
  
高振宁想了一下，说还是算了，现在也挺好的。  
  
他许久没直播，第二天吴尧在床里懒得动，让他先开电脑设置直播间，他要再睡五分钟。吴尧本来也没什么特别的安排，准备把昨天没解说的比赛复盘一遍。  
  
高振宁看着房间标题里“猫窝”两个字，心里咂摸了一阵。然后他问吴尧，要不自己帮他播一会儿。  
  
吴尧说也行。过了一会儿反而睡不着了，躺床上开了自己的直播间。  
  
高振宁还在调摄像头的位置。他在吴尧的电竞椅里一坐，镜头只能照到他T恤胸口的印花。他一边调试一边回答弹幕的问题，说道：“我没直播间。你要找我就来这儿看我吧。”  
  
“对，这儿，这个猫窝。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
